


Wizards and Wolves the Sequel

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are having trouble with Teddy, they ask for help from the only Werewolf they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards and Wolves the Sequel

If Stiles had been more paranoid than he already was, he may have wondered why he was been stalked by an owl.

However this was Beacon Hills and random owls following you about was, in the grand scheme of things not too worrying.  
He noticed the owl first at the classroom window. It was just sitting there on the sill looking in.

Other people noticed it too but nothing was said until three classrooms later there it was again , sitting waiting.

It was waiting when they went out for practise too, sitting on the bleachers.

More people noticed and some jerk threw a stone but the owl just circled around, dropped a sloppy mess on the offender and flew back to his perch.

It was some hours later when Stiles was alone that the owl flew closer, right into his bedroom and perched on the bed.  
He lifted his foot and Stiles saw a tightly bound message addressed to himself.

He was stunned for a minute then unhooked the message and read it.

"Stiles we need your and Derek’s help urgently. Can we come to the house tomorrow evening at Six o’clock your time?  
Kind regards Harry Potter. PS. Please feed Wilbur, anything meaty will do. Thanks."

"So you’re Wilbur. I'll go find you some food."

The owl hopped onto his shoulder and nibbled his ear. "Or you could come with me."

He walked downstairs with the owl on his shoulder and found some meat and some bacon in the fridge he offered both to the bird and he ate its fill.  
He wrote. Yes ok.” on the back of the note and tied it back to Wilbur’s leg.

“You probably know how this works better than me Wilbur.  
Thanks for bringing the message you better go back to Harry now.”  
He stroked Wilbur’s head and the owl bit his ear one last time then flew off.

Six o’ clock next evening saw Stiles and Derek waiting on the couch at Derek’s house.

“How are you expecting them to get here?”

“Magic” Stiles smiled

There was a strange crack and then Harry and Draco appeared before them.

Stiles grinned with delight.” See magic”. 

Harry stepped forward shaking hands with Stiles then Derek.  
“Thank you. We are very grateful you’re the only Werewolf we know and we need help.”

Draco shook hands too then said. “Our ward Teddy is a Were… well his father was a Werewolf and when we got home last week…”

Harry joined in “ His grandmother looks after him while we are away…”

“She said he had been blue all the time we were gone…”

“Blue, do you mean depressed?…”

“No actually blue, his mother was…”

“And Teddy has always changed colour with his moods…”

“Pink if he’s happy. Blue if he’s sad and bright red if he’s angry…"

“Well he had been blue all the time we were away but then when we got back…”

“Bright red then he shifted…”

“He shifted? How old is he?”

“Seven.”

“That’s very young, usually it hits at puberty.”

“Yes we thought it may happen then, but were not sure he would shift at all, we hoped we would have more time to figure things out.”

“So since you know more than us, we wondered if you would come and see him, help him if you can, he’s not only angry at us, he doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

Finally the two wizards stopped for breath and waited for Derek’s answer.

Stiles took hold of Derek’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Derek looked at him knowing he was looking to Derek to help them.

He had no idea what to do with a Werewolf so young but he knew he couldn’t turn them down.

“I don’t know what help I’ll be, but I will come with you.”

Stiles squeezed his hand “Me too.”

“What about school and your Dad?”

“Dad’s cool now with the whole werewolf thing. He would say we should help and school will be there when we get back.”

“Stiles.” Derek shook his head.

“I have to come. You need me.” Stiles smiled.

Draco and Harry began to thank them both and finally Derek gave in.

“How does this work then?”

“We can apparate you to Malfoy Manor, Draco’s parent’s house. They’re abroad. There is more room there and no one about. Our house is in London but there’s nowhere outside for Teddy to fly.  
If you pack some clothes we have everything else you’ll need.”

Derek felt he was being rushed into something he wasn’t ready for but Stiles was excited. Adventure. Wizards. Magic. Fantastic.

He took Harry with him to speak to his father and to both their surprise he didn’t have any objections just telling Stiles to text or call every night.

Back at Derek’s they locked up and carrying their bags and Stiles Bestiary in case it could help, they gripped hands with Harry and Draco and then felt a tugging and heard a whooshing sound.  
A couple of minutes later they were standing in a bright hallway with doors leading off.

Stiles was shaking and shivering and promptly threw up on Harrys shoes.  
Derek shuddered then shifted. The two Wizards were startled by the sight of Derek in wolf form but Stiles went across to talk to him gently and stroke his back. Seconds later he shifted back.

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry we had no idea that would happen. Do you feel alright now? We’ll show you your room and you can freshen up. It’s too late to see Teddy now. So we’ll have some food and wait till morning.”

They were led up the wide staircase along a corridor and into a large room with an enormous four poster bed.  
“My parents are quite old fashioned. The bathroom is through here and when you want to come downstairs shout for Kreacher.

He left them.

“Well even if we can’t help at least we get to spend a few nights together.” Stiles leapt onto the bed.

Derek shook his head” I’m not sure I can help. What if I can’t?”

“You’ll do your best.” Stiles smiled. Derek couldn’t help smiling back at the faith Stiles had in him.

They showered quickly and left the room heading for the stairs, Kreacher was waiting outside the door.

“Master says Kreacher has to take the Werewolf and the Muggle down to dinner. Come this way."

They enjoyed their evening chatting like old friends and eating everything Kreacher put in front of them it was late when they got back upstairs.

Derek slid into bed and pulled Stiles into his arms. Holding him tight and kissing him gently.

“This is nice, being able to hold you and kiss you without rushing, having to hurry because you have to go home to sleep.”

Stiles smiled happily. Derek had never put that into words before. Often that was as much as he said in a whole evening.

Stiles kissed him back tasting his lips, his mouth, his tongue.

Derek took his time licking and kissing from Stiles head to his toes only missing out the one place Stiles really wanted touched.

“You are killing me here please… please…Oh Yes…”as finally Derek took his hard length all the way into his mouth.

Stiles began to thrust holding Derek’s head still and moaning with pleasure.

 

Next morning they went downstairs for breakfast.

They were introduced to a strangely dressed woman holding the hand of a small boy.  
“My aunt Andromeda Tonks, Teddy’s grandmother, this is Teddy.”

Teddy was small for his age overpowered by his mass of hair which this morning was a pleasing shade of pink.  
After breakfast he wanted to show off his flying skills to the newcomers and they all went outside.  
He climbed onto his broom and lifted off from the ground flying round and round the garden.

Harry and Draco kept close watch and stopped him flying too high or too fast.  
They all spent a good hour watching him, when it was time to come indoors that’s when the problem started.  
He began to shout and argue, his hair changing colour rapidly, pink, green, blue, then fiery red, that’s when he shifted.

The angry small boy had shifted into a small red wolf.

Derek was astounded he had never seen anything like it.

The other three looked at him as if for help.  
Not knowing where to start he thought about his childhood, his family and his first full moon.

Taking a chance he shifted too and circled Teddy taking his scent then gently he cuffed him on the nose and ran off.  
Teddy ran in pursuit and Derek raced round the garden then allowed himself to be caught.  
Teddy rubbed his head under Derek’s chin and Derek licked him.  
Teddy shifted back almost right away and burst into tears.

Harry went and picked him up wiping his eyes.” It’s going to be ok. Derek can help you understand, he knows more about this stuff than me and Uncle Draco.”

Derek shifted back and Teddy went to him and wrapped his arms round Derek’s legs. 

“ Thank you. I didn’t know what was happening. I was so scared, but when you changed I could hear you talk.”

Stiles looked at Derek in awe. “That was brilliant. You were brilliant.” His eyes shone with pride. 

Derek looked embarrassed especially when Draco, Harry and Andromeda also said their thanks and hugged him soundly.

For the next few days Derek spent a couple of hours each morning with Teddy, helping him shift and running with him when he did. After lunch Stiles read aloud to them all, pieces about werewolves from the Bestiary . Helping Harry and Draco to understand how to help Teddy.

The remainder of the days were spent enjoyably. The grounds of Malfoy Manor were extensive and safe, as long as you avoided the peacocks.

Derek enjoyed shifting and running with Teddy, while Draco and Harry tried to explain Quidditch to a bemused Stiles.

On the last day they were all so grateful to Stiles and Derek that Harry asked if there was anything special he and Draco could do for them.  
Stiles answered at once and soon they were each sitting on a broom behind Draco and Harry as they flew over the countryside.

 

As well as the days being enjoyable Stiles and Derek were finding the nights blissful, going to sleep and waking up wrapped round each other was a dream come true.

They made love, sometimes fast and frenzied and sometimes slow and sweet but every time seemed to bring them closer together.

One their last morning they were snuggled up in bed. 

Stiles sighed “I don’t want to go home. This, us, has been wonderful. It’s all going to change when we get back.”  
He sighed again then looked at Derek. Derek’s face was all closed off as if a shutter had come down and Stiles was worried.  
He looked like he used to look before he and Stiles had got together.  
A face filled with a mixture of anger and sadness that tugged at Stiles heart.

He waited for Derek to speak but when he didn’t Stiles spoke again.

“It doesn’t have to change if you, we, don’t want it to, we can work it out.”

Derek still said nothing and Stiles went on… “Don’t shut me out this is one time you have to talk to me please Derek…”

He sat up and traced Derek’s face and lips with his fingers.

Derek lifted his head and looked at Stiles with eyes filled with love.

“This week has been so good… if there is never anything more… it would still be worth it… I don’t want it to end either.” 

“Then stop being a sourwolf and fu…”

Derek cut him off, claiming his lips and plundering his mouth, kissing him so he could barely breathe never mind talk.

Derek gripped Stiles wrists in one hand and pulled them over his head pinning him down.  
He carried on kissing him, stroking him, caressing him until he was moaning with desire.  
He gently opened him up and slowly slid his long hard length inside with a satisfied groan.

Derek made love beautifully, hard, long, deep strokes bringing them to the edge time and again until…

Afterwards when they were both sated, Derek leaned over Stiles dropping a kiss, soft as a whisper, on his lips.

“Was that what you had in mind?”

Stiles was so blissed out that he could barely speak but couldn’t resist teasing Derek.” Yeah it was ok.”

 

Derek looked at him through narrowed eyes. “It was ok? You’ve been spoilt.”

Stiles pulled him down for a deep dirty kiss. “Want to spoil me again?”


End file.
